I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Carly falls in love with Jax, also has AMC And OLTL Characters (though Skye might become a GH character)


Carly had fallen in love with him, but she was still married to Sonny. Carly had started to become friends with Jax when he came back to Port Charles. Carly was meeting with Sonny that day to tell him. She arrived at the Grille, and sat at her table and waited.  
  
"Hey Carly. How is the shoot going?" Sonny asked his wife.  
  
"Great, just great. Gia is a natural. Look, we need to talk." I said, avoiding Sonny's eyes.  
  
"Sure. What about?" he asked.  
  
Carly sighed and said "I'm sorry, but I want a divorce. I've had Alexis draw up the papers already."  
  
"No. Why do you want a divorce?" Sonny asked, then thought about it. "Jason is back in town, right?"  
  
"It's not Jason. I fell in love with Jax, Sonny. I'm so sorry." Carly whispered, tears filling my eyes.  
  
"Jax? Why?" Sonny asked.  
  
Carly looked down at the floor and said "He actually respects me. I can't say the same for you, Sonny. God, I can't even say my best friend respected me."  
  
"Jason did respect you, Carly."  
  
"That's why Jase picked Robin over me, and always lets Elizabeth get away with insulting me. Even Lucky stuck up for me more, and Lucky and I were never even close, nor have we ever been. All things considered, I think this whole marriage was a mistake." Carly said. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Here. Sign these and get them to Alexis by 6 p.m. Look, Sonny, maybe at one time I did love you, but people can fall out of love. I'm so sorry." Carly said, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny sits waiting for Carly to come back, saying it was a joke. When she doesn't come back, Sonny calls Jason.  
  
"Jason, I want a hit placed on Jax." Sonny said.  
  
"Why? What has Jax ever done to you, and don't use the whole Brenda story, Sonny." Jason Morgan said. Jason had always thought Sonny and Carly's marraige was perfect, and Carly had never said anything to Jason, so he didn't know.  
  
"Carly fell in love with Jax, and she is divorcing me. I want Jax dead." Sonny said.  
  
"Sonny, killing Jax would upset Carly. Why not just kidnap him?" Jason said sarcastically.   
  
"Great idea, Jason. Do you want to help with the plans?" said Sonny, oblivious to the sarcasm in Jason's voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to go see Robin in Paris. She called me and invited me to come for a week." Jason said, knowing that Sonny would go to any lengths to get Carly back.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Jase. Tell Robin I said hello." Sonny hung up and started to plan his kidnapping of Jax.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly left the restraunt and went to Jax's penthouse. "I told him. I gave him the papers." she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Jax hugged her and said "God, Car, I'm so sorry. If we had known this would happen, would you still have gotten to know me?"   
  
Carly sighed and said "Yes, I would have. The whole time I was trying to tell Sonny, I was thinking 'Is what I did worth the pain?' And now I know that yes, it was worth it."  
  
"Look, I brought your favorite cousin and best friend here, to cheer you up."  
  
Carly's eyes brighten up. "There is no way that behind those doors are Gillian Andrassy and Skye Chandler!" she said. Gillian was her best friend, and Skye was her cousin. Luke and Bobbie had another sister, Rae Cummings, who had been adopted at birth.   
  
Skye and Gillian walk into the room. Carly laughs and says "Oh, god, I am so glad you guys are here! Everything is so much better now!"  
  
Skye hugged her and said "Last time I was in Port Charles, I didn't bother to see you. Actually, I didn't know you were here, so I probably just didn't bother to see if you were here. I was a little busy telling Alan I was his daughter."  
  
"There is no way I can be mad at you, Skye. We are too much alike." Carly said, sitting on the sofa.  
  
Gillian hugged her and said "I'm so sorry, but I didn't invite you to my wedding. I married Ryan Lavery in April. Dimitri invited some of my relatives from Hungary, but forgot my best friend."  
  
"Well, I forgot to tell both of you that I married Sonny Corinthos. And that itself is a long story." Carly said, telling Skye and Gillian the whole story. (I'm skipping the whole story about how Sonny and Carly got together, so if you don't know, go to the General Hospital site on ABC.com and read it)  
  
"Oh, god, Car. I'm so sorry I haven't called you in a while." Skye said.  
  
"It's okay, Skye. Really, it is. You couldn't have known." Carly said. "Skye, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much. Wreaking havoc in Llanveiw." Skye said vaguely.  
  
"And from what I've heard, here." Carly said.  
  
Gillian laughs and says "Skye, you haven't missed much in Pine Valley. After all, we know have Greenlee, David, and some girls that go to PVH to make trouble."  
  
"Great." Skye says. As the girls talk for a few hours, they don't realize anything is different, though it is.  



End file.
